The present invention relates to carrying handles and in particular to a carrying handle for a pump.
Various types of handles are available for equipment and devices such as pumps and sometimes these handles include a stationary bracket which is secured to the equipment body in some manner to provide a grasping area to assist in lifting and moving of the equipment.
Oftentimes the equipment, such as a pump, utilize associated components which must be moved with the equipment. Either these components must be carried separately, or they are secured to the equipment by various fastening means which may include various types of brackets. This may lead to a complex assembly of brackets and fasteners and other parts required to accomodate the additional components while still permitting the equipment to be moved around by use of a handle.